


smell funny

by doiehere



Category: NCT
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiehere/pseuds/doiehere
Summary: "Hyuck. You smell" Renjun said scrunching his nose in disgust. Donghyuck look at his friend confused. "What are you talking about Jun?" Donghyuck asked, smelling himself. "You smell. Like mint and freshwater. Where did I smelled that before" Renjun trails, thinking "It's Mark hyung's scent" Donghyuck said, opening his history book. Renjun looked at Donghyuck before realization dawn on his face. "Omg!" Renjun exclaimed that made Donghyuck look up. "No! Why would you think that?!" Donghyuck shouted after hearing what Renjun said. "I mean you smell, like smell like basketball captain alpha Mark. It's like he marked you or something" Renjun said as the door opens and Mark walks in.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 428





	smell funny

Day-1  
"Hyuck. You smell" Renjun said scrunching his nose in disgust. Donghyuck look at his friend confused. "What are you talking about Jun?" Donghyuck asked, smelling himself. "You smell. Like mint and freshwater. Where did I smelled that before" Renjun trails, thinking "It's Mark hyung's scent" Donghyuck said, opening his history book. Renjun looked at Donghyuck before realization dawn on his face. "Omg!" Renjun exclaimed that made Donghyuck look up. "No! Why would you think that?!" Donghyuck shouted after hearing what Renjun said. "I mean you smell, like smell like basketball captain alpha Mark. It's like he marked you or something" Renjun said as the door opens and Mark walks in.

Mark walk towards the back of the room where Donghyuck is seated with the biggest smile on his face. "Hey pyt" Mark greeted with a kiss on Donghyuck's temple. "Hi hyung. Did you eat breakfast this morning?" Donghyuck asked smiling at the older and Mark groaned. "Just what I thought" Donghyuck said, pulling a rice ball out of his bag. "Here, eat" Donghyuck said putting the rice ball on Mark's hand. "You're the best pyt!" Mark exclaimed, hugging Donghyuck. "You guys are disgusting" Renjun said rolling his eyes. 

Donghyuck just put his tongue out at Renjun who replied with a glare.

Day-4  
"Did Mark claim you?" Jeno asked towards Donghyuck, setting his tray on the table. "What?" Donghyuck said confused. "You smell like him; I can't smell you at all" Jeno said sniffing Donghyuck. "Yep, can’t smell your citrus scent. Did you two do it?" Jaemin asked, looking up from his history essay with his nose up in the air. "What?! No!" Donghyuck shouted. The two just shrugs their shoulder going back to what they are doing.

"Hyungie, Jeno and Jaemin said they can't smell my scent" Donghyuck grumbles at Mark. Mark looked up from his book and look at the brunette on his side pouting. "They can't smell you? Why is that?" Mark asked confused, pulling the younger to lay on his chest. "I don't know. They said I smelled like you" Donghyuck whispered, drawing small patterns on Mark's chest. Mark just hums, kissing the younger's head.

Day-9  
"H-hi Donghyuck" Lucas greeted at Donghyuck. "Oh, hey Lucas" Donghyuck greeted back, smiling at the tall male. "Uh, I-I was wondering if y-you are free after class?" Lucas stutters out, that made Renjun and Jaemin giggles. Donghyuck glares at the two before smiling at the older. "Yeah. Why?" Donghyuck asked. "I- do you w-want to grab coffee with me later?" Lucas asked nervously. Donghyuck nodded his head at Lucas that made the older smile before walking away. Donghyuck felt the hand on his waist tightens, looking at Mark, he saw the older glaring at Lucas retreating form. "Hey love. What's wrong?" Donghyuck whispers putting his head on Mark's shoulder. "Nothing pyt. Be careful later okay?" Mark reminded kissing Donghyuck's temple. 

"So, can I ask you something?" Lucas said at Donghyuck. "Yeah what is it?" Donghyuck asked, blowing on his coffee to reduce the hotness. "Are you and Mark mates?" Donghyuck looked up, with furrowed brows. He shakes his head "No. What makes you think that?" Donghyuck asked back. "Well, you awfully smell like him. All I can smell is his scent on you. It's like he masked you with his scent or something" Lucas said, sipping on his coffee. 

Day-13  
"Oh Mark- Donghyuck?" Jaehyun asked confusedly looking at the door of the locker room. "Hi hyung" Donghyuck greets, walking towards the older with a paper bag. "I thought you are Mark" Jaehyun said, laughing at his mistake. "You awfully smell like him" He continues, looking at Donghyuck's neck. _"No mate bite"_ Jaehyun thoughts. "Can you give this to Mark, hyung?" Donghyuck asked, handing the paper bag at Jaehyun. "What's this?" Jaehyun asked looking inside. "It's his training clothes, he forgot to bring it today" Donghyuck said smiling. "Oh okay. I'll give it to him. Thanks, Hyuck" Jaehyun said ruffling the younger's hair.

"Mark!" Johnny shouted from the other side of the locker room. "I smelled the little shit" Johnny said, walking up to Donghyuck and Jaehyun. "Where's the devil?" Johnny asked, looking at Jaehyun and Donghyuck. "Mark isn't here" Jaehyun said towards Johnny. "Huh? I smelled him from the other side" Johnny said, sniffing the air and his eyes landed at Donghyuck looking at him. "Hi hyung" Donghyuck greets bowing at the older. "You're not Mark. Why do you smells like him?" Johnny asks. Donghyuck opens his mouth to answer when the door opens, and Mark walked in with Jeno. Mark look at the three figures in the locker room until his eyes landed on Donghyuck. "Pyt? What are you doing here?" walking towards Donghyuck before glaring at the two older. Jaehyun and Johnny just put their hands in the air, smelling the anger radiating from the younger alpha. "You forgot your training clothes. I came to give it to you. But you aren't here so I gave it to Jaehyun hyung instead" Donghyuck said looking at Mark. Jaehyun and Johnny saw that Mark's demeanor instantly calms down, they just look at each other.

Day-18  
"Lee Donghyuck? Not here huh?" Mr. Park said, checking the attendance sheet. "Uhm sir? I'm here" Donghyuck awkwardly said raising his hand for Mr. Park to see. "What? But I can't smell you?" Mr. Park whispers to himself. Mr. Park took a quick sniff in the air, smelling the scent of his students except for one. 

"Donghyuck? Can we talk?" Mr. Park called at Donghyuck. "Yes sir" Donghyuck said before bidding goodbye to Renjun. "Are you and Mark mated? If yes, can you tell him to tone down his scent on you. I can't smell your scent right now; all I smell is Mark" Mr. Park said to the younger. "We're not mates sir" Donghyuck informed the older. "What? But your scent is turning into his. That's impossible" Mr. Park said confusedly looking at Donghyuck's neck, no mating bite.

Day-24  
"Hyuckie!" Jaemin squeals, burying his nose on Donghyuck's neck inhaling the citrus scent that the older have. "I can smell you! I can smell you?" Jaemin asked confusedly looking at the older. "What happened?" Jaemin asked seeing the red eyes of the older, telling him that Donghyuck just cried. "N-nothing" Donghyuck hiccups, gripping his bag on his shoulder before walking towards the classroom.

"I can't smell Mark hyung on him. Did something happen?" Renjun whispered at Jaemin as they watched Donghyuck play with his food. The cafeteria doors open and Donghyuck immediately look up to see Jeno walking towards their table, alone.

"Jeno what happened? I can't smell Mark hyung's scent on Donghyuck" Renjun questions. "I don't know. Mark hyung was in a bad mood at the training a while ago. His scent is sour and angry" Jeno whispered. 

"Jeno! I said raise your hand higher!" Mark bellows, red in the face, sour scent lingering in the air of the gymnasium. "I already doing it!" Jeno retorted, half of the basketball team are annoyed with their captain excessive calling them out about everything.

"Why is he angry?" Jaehyun huffs while trying to steal the ball from Jeno. "He had a fight with Donghyuck. Donghyuck doesn't smell like Mark hyung anymore" Jeno answered, dodging Jaehyun to shoot.

"Well, well our Hyuckie is here" Daniel said, walking up to Donghyuck and Renjun. "What do you want Daniel?" Renjun said crossing his arms in front of him. "Nothing, just wanting to say hi" Daniel said, sniffing the air. "Well, will you look at that. You don't smell like Mark anymore" Daniel said, grinning as his eyes turn into yellow. 

Donghyuck and Renjun run towards the school garden trying to lose Daniel. "You have to go Hyuck" Renjun huffs. "We have to go Renjun. Come on" Donghyuck said, pulling Renjun when he bumps into Daniel.

"Got you" Daniel said pulling Donghyuck from his collar.

Renjun groans, holding his stomach after Daniel punched him for trying to help Donghyuck. "You fucking smell amazing" Daniel growls, nose on Donghyuck's neck. Donghyuck thrashed on Daniel's hold. "Hold still" Daniel said, annoyed with constant thrashing of the younger. "I said hold still!" Daniel shouted, landing a punch on Donghyuck's stomach making Donghyuck hurled forward from the pain. "Hyuck!" Renjun shouted, standing wobbly before walking towards Donghyuck. Renjun stands in front of Donghyuck holding his stomach while he snarls at Daniel. "Pfft, you think you can take me on?" Daniel laughs as Renjun growls at him. 

"Renjun!" Donghyuck shouted from the ground seeing Renjun flew towards the tree, resulting for the older to heave for air from the impact. "You son of a bitch!" Donghyuck snarls at Daniel. 

"Jaemin? What are you doing here?" Jeno asked letting the ball go before running up to Jaemin. "Hey Nana. Look at me, what happened?" Jeno said, sensing his mate in distress. "Renjun. I can't find him anywhere. He said he will go with Donghyuck to meet me at the art room. But he didn't come, and I can't smell his scent Jeno. It's like he disappeared" Jaemin said in one go, clutching Jeno's jersey shirt. "We have to find him Jeno. I have a bad feeling" Jaemin said, worry in his eyes.

Mark's ears perked up hearing Donghyuck's name came out of Jaemin's mouth. The whole basketball team watch as Jeno immediately run towards to one of his mates, sensing the other alpha's distress, they back away except for one. "We have to find him Jeno" Mark hears the younger say with desperation and worry in his voice. Jeno took Jaemin and they run out of the gymnasium, Jeno not bothering to say anything to his teammates. Mark contemplating if he's going to run after the two. "Go on. We all heard what Jaemin said" Jaehyun said pushing Mark out the door.

Mark's sense is in high alert, nose up in the air running around the hallways of their school. Mark crane his head left and right until he smells blood coming from the school garden a few meters from him. He saw Jeno and Jaemin run towards the garden and follows them.

Donghyuck is up in the air, with Daniel's grip on his neck. "What do you think you are doing Kang?" Donghyuck heard from behind, his eyes widen seeing Mark standing there with his eyes already gold and fangs bruising his lips. Daniel dropped Donghyuck on the ground before facing Mark. "Well, well who do we have here? Captain Mark Lee, fancy meeting you here" Daniel said smirking towards Mark. Daniel shift his head to the right seeing Jaemin and Jeno tending at Renjun. "Feisty omega you two got there" Daniel commented. 

Jeno and Jaemin looked at Daniel, growling at the older, eyes changing into silver and pink respectively. Jeno stood up, fangs and claws out. Daniel coughed blood from Jeno's punches. "Jeno, stop. I'm okay" Renjun comforts hugging the alpha from behind. Renjun masked Jeno with his scent calming the alpha down. "Jen. Come on, Injun's alright" Jaemin coaxed, cupping the older's face, scent mixing with Renjun to calm the other alpha.

"Don't kill him. We have a game next week" Jeno reminding the older. "I'm not going kill him. He's just going to wish he's dead once I'm done with him" Mark said, that made the younger smirks, before walking out of the school garden with Renjun in his arm while Jaemin has Donghyuck on his back.

Day-28  
Donghyuck woke up groaning, his back still hurting from hitting the ground last week. "Pyt?" Mark woke up looking at Donghyuck's face scrunched with pain. "My back. It hurts" He cries, gripping the sheet. Mark sits up before massaging on Donghyuck's back. The younger relax from Mark's hand, until he fell asleep on top of Mark's body.

"I missed your scent Hyuckie" Jaemin grumbles clinging at the older. Donghyuck just shakes his head laughing at the younger. "All I can smell is mint and freshwater" Jaemin said scrunching his nose before diving into Renjun's neck.

Day-32  
"As long as I remember you both live here not only Mark" Taeyong said with his left hand over his nose. "Why is his scent everywhere in the apartment?" Taeyong said going to the kitchen. "I don't know" Donghyuck said, getting vegetables from the refrigerator. "Is Jisung coming too hyung?" Donghyuck asked, pulling the top drawer for a knife and a chopping board. "Yeah, after his dance practice" Taeyong said, putting a pan over the stove to cook.

"Woah. Mark hyung's scent is everywhere. I can't smell you hyung" Jisung said, putting his shoes besides Taeyong's. "Do you guys really live together? Where's your scent hyung?" Jisung asked, hugging his older brothers.

"Hey Jisung. Hi hyung!" Mark greets waving at Jisung and Taeyong and a kiss on the temple for Donghyuck. "Here Pyt, your favorite" Mark said giving Donghyuck a paper box that contains blueberry cheesecake. "Thank you hyung!" Donghyuck smiles before putting the container in the refrigerator. 

Day-37  
"But hyungie" Donghyuck whines clinging to Mark's arm. "No Pyt. We talked about this" Mark said not looking at Donghyuck. "Please" Donghyuck said getting in front of Mark giving the best puppy eyes he could muster. Mark sighs looking at Donghyuck. "Okay. You win" Donghyuck's eyes light up ready to squeal but Mark held a finger to stop the younger for squealing "I want you to tell me everything, text me every 5 minutes" "But I'm with Renjun" Donghyuck whines. "No buts" Mark said giving Donghyuck a stern look. "Fine" Donghyuck huffs rolling his eyes.

"He's looking at you Hyuck" Renjun giggles intoxicated. "Who?" Donghyuck giggles back, completely wasted. "The guy in the red jacket in the corner" Renjun pointed at the guy drinking with his eyes looking at their direction. "Ohh, An eye candy" Donghyuck whistles. "Oh, he's coming here Hyuck. This is your chance" Renjun said wiggling his eyebrows. The red jacket guy stood in front of the two with a smirk looking at Donghyuck. Donghyuck put the most flirtatious smile he has but the red jacket guy backs off with his nose up. "I'm sorry. I thought you aren't mated" The red jacket guy said before bowing and eventually walking away. 

Day-41  
"Why do I need to wear this?" Donghyuck whines looking at the hideous blazer Taeyong put him into. "Because it's Jisung's presentation!" Taeyong said straightening the collar of Donghyuck's dress shirt. Jisung just turned 16, the presentation ceremony will be held in Donghyuck's parents house in Busan. "Mark's not coming?" Taeyong asked putting his shoes. "No, he has training" Donghyuck said putting the tie around his neck. 

"Who's he Jisung?" Donghyuck ask elbowing his brother, pointing at the guy with the blonde hair. Jisung blush before calling the guy "Lele" "Hyung, this is Chenle, my best friend" Jisung said standing besides Chenle. "Hi hyung. I'm Chenle" Chenle greeted bowing at Donghyuck. "Best friend my ass Sung. He's your boyfriend" Donghyuck said making the two blushes furiously. "Donghyuck!" Taeyong called. "I thought your hyung isn't mated yet?" Chenle whispered after Donghyuck walked away from them.

Day-46  
"What do you want to do?" Mark asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed with a towel on his head. "I don't know. I don't want to stand up" Donghyuck mumbles on the sheet. "Do you want me to order pizza? We can watch that movie you wanted" Mark said getting his phone from the side table. 

"Hyungie, you can smell my scent, right?" Donghyuck questions in the middle of the movie. "Huh? Of course, I can smell your scent. Did something happen?" Mark said pausing the movie to face the younger. "Nothing, just our friends said they can't smell my scent even Taeyong hyung and Jisung said it" Donghyuck whispers, eyes looking forward. Mark shift to face Donghyuck. "Hey pyt look at me" Mark said turning Donghyuck to his side. "There's nothing wrong with you okay?" Mark assured, sending a small smile at Donghyuck. Donghyuck nodded his head before putting his head on Mark's chest.

Day-49  
"You smell like Donghyuck, hyung" Jeno said sniffing Mark. "Hey, quit that!" Mark shouted pushing the younger away. "You really smell like him" Jeno said attempting to hug the older. Jaemin look up sniffing the air before diving at Mark. "Ugh! Get off you two!" Mark shouted. "No! You smell like Donghyuck. You don't know how much I missed his citrus scent!" Jaemin said nose buried on Mark's neck. "What are you three doing?" Donghyuck asked setting his tray on the table with a bored looking Renjun besides him. "Renjun! Get your mates off me!" Mark yelped for help. "Do I help him?" Renjun whispers at Donghyuck. "Nahhh, let them be. Come on let's eat" Donghyuck said laughing at the tangle mess in front of them.

Day-54  
"You smell different Captain" Jaehyun asked. "You smell like citrus not mint and freshwater" Jaehyun continues. "Oh, that's Donghyuck scent" Mark said pulling his shirt above his head. "Now you are smelling like him not the other way around" Jaehyun thoughts shaking his head. "Bye Captain" 

Day-60  
"Are you going to ask him?" Jaemin asked. "Who?" Mark asked back not looking up from his Math homework. "Hyuckie of course! It's Winter Dance next week" Jaemin said with an annoyed tone. "We're not going to attend" Mark said furrowing his brows at the Math problem. "Why? Did you guys plan something?" Jaemin asked curiously. "Yeah, we're going to Jeju that day to visit my brother."

"Hyuckie! My baby!" Doyoung squeals hugging Donghyuck. "Hi hyung" Donghyuck greets. "I'm your brother hyung" Mark glares, dropping their bags by the door. "Oh, you're here too" Doyoung deadpans that made Mark rolls his eyes. "Hey kid. Good to see you and why do you smell like Mark?" Yuta asked in the middle of their hug with furrowed brows. "Oh Mark, you're a man now huh?" Yuta said teasingly that earned a pillow on his face. "Yah Lee Minhyung! Stop bullying my boyfriend!" Doyoung shouted from the kitchen.

Day-68  
"Mark it hurts" Donghyuck whimpered curling to his side. "I know pyt, but you have to come to me" Mark coaxed from the other side. It's been 3 days since Donghyuck entered his heat. Donghyuck open his eyes turning to his side to look at Mark. Mark held a hand in front of Donghyuck waiting for the younger to take it. "Come on Hyuckie. Take my hand" Mark encourage sending a small smile at the younger omega. Donghyuck reached out to Mark, letting the older pulled him into his arms. "It hurts" Donghyuck whimpers clutching Mark's shirt. "I know" Mark comforts, patting Donghyuck's back letting his scent engulf the younger. 

"Hyuck. You smell different" Renjun said, sniffing the other omega. "Huh? I just came out of heat, of course I smell different" Donghyuck said. "No, it's different, it's a mix of citrus and mint instead" Renjun mumbles. 

Day-72  
"Stop glaring Mark, he's just talking to a junior" Jaehyun said elbowing the younger. "I'm not glaring. I'm just watching" Mark retorted. "Your scent tells me otherwise" Jaehyun snickers as Mark's scent turn sour again but much stronger seeing the junior blushed while talking to Donghyuck. Donghyuck turns around to get something as Mark's glares intensify towards the junior, Bomin, looked at him surprised. "You made him scared Mark" Jaehyun laughs as he watches Bomin stutters and slowly backs away from Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck furrows his brows as Bomin backs away from him saying along the lines of "I'm sorry sunbaenim. I-i have t-to go, y-your mate" Bomin said before walking away. Donghyuck turns around, confusion written on his face looking at Mark. "What happened?" Mark asked offering a small smile at Donghyuck. "He run away from me" Donghyuck said. "I wonder whose fault is that" Jaehyun whispered besides Mark. Mark glares before pulling Donghyuck besides him. "He didn't runaway, maybe he's busy" Mark explained.

Day-77  
"H-hi Mark" Hina greets shyly, with her hands fidgeting in front of her. "Oh, hi Hina" Mark greets back. "C-can I talk to you about the basketball jerseys?" "Oh yeah sure" Mark said before standing up to talk to Hina. "If glare could kill, she's already dead" Renjun whispered, laughing with Jeno. "I'm not glaring" Donghyuck pouted, crossing his arms in front of him. "Uh huh. That's why you’re looking at them" Jeno said. "I'm not!" Donghyuck shouted, getting his history book.

"Oh, she's touching him" Renjun said that made Donghyuck looked up in an instant and Hina is indeed have her hand on Mark's shoulder while laughing together. Donghyuck stands up, sour scent in the air. "Hyuck? Where are you going?" Renjun asked looking at Donghyuck walk towards Mark and Hina. 

"Hyungieeeee" Donghyuck whines hugging Mark from behind. Mark smiles, before looking over his shoulder to see a pouting Donghyuck. "What it is pyt?" Mark said. "Play with me" Donghyuck said burying his face on Mark's neck. "Look at Hina, babe" Jeno whispered at Renjun and they both laughs seeing the scene in front of them. "Donghyuck sent her a smirk. Omygod!" Renjun exclaimed as Mark bid goodbye to Hina and Donghyuck sent a triumphant smile towards her.

Day-81  
"Leave him alone" Renjun sneers at Mina. "It isn't our omega with two alpha" Mina smirks. "What do you want?" Donghyuck deadpans. "Oh, nothing just saying hi to our dearest Hyuckie here" Mina smiles, sweetly or rather sickly for Renjun and Donghyuck. "If I didn't know you're here to bother us again about Mark" Renjun glares that made the girl's smile faltered. 

"What happened?" Jaemin gush around Renjun, seeing his mate's lip bleeding. "Who did this?" Jeno asked, eyes already changed to silver. "No one Jeno. Don't mind me" Renjun said waving his hand in dismissal. "Renjun" Jeno growls. "Mina happened" Renjun whimpers, neck to the side. "You're sleeping on the couch for making me submit" Renjun glares. 

"Hyuck? What happened to you?" Mark whispered, cupping Donghyuck's face checking the bruise on his cheek. "I just bumped into something. Don't mind me" Donghyuck said, pulling Mark's hands off him. "Donghyuck" "Mark" Donghyuck sighs. "I'm okay really" "Don't make me do it" Mark said. "Do what? Growl, me into submission?" Donghyuck taunts, walking away from Mark. 

"Mina did it" Jeno whispered to Mark, seeing the deep frown on Mark's face. "Her again" Mark groans. "Better deal with her hyung or I will" Jeno growls.

"If you don't fucking stop what you are doing, you're going to have face me" Mark growls that made Mina cower and whimpers in his place.

"W-why him?" Mina stutters. "Smell me" Mark said, cocking his head on the side. Mina sniff the air and her eyes widen. "T-that's n-not your s-smell" Mina stammers, shocked. "Why do you think is that?" Mark smirks before walking away.

Day-86  
"Why does she think pulling her shirt like that would make them notice her?" Renjun whispered. "It's clearly she gotten it fix" Donghyuck whispered back. "There she goes again" Renjun glares as the waitress's eyes linger far too long on Jeno. "If she eyes Jeno again, I'm going to claw her eyes out" Renjun said gripping his fork. "Here's another one" Donghyuck whispered, eyeing the other waitress serving their drinks. 

"She touched him!" Renjun exclaimed, knocking his chair down from standing up. "Junnie?" Jeno asked confused looking at his fuming mate. "If you don't fucking get your hand off him, I'll rearrange your already ugly face so bad no plastic surgery will be able to fix it" Renjun snarls, eyes changing into pearl aqua. The whole diner eyes the commotion, an angry omega's scent all over the place. "Now" Renjun growls, lips already bleeding from his fangs. 

"You get up" Renjun glares pointing at Jeno. Jeno wordlessly stands up before following his mate. "What? Don't look at me like that" Mark said putting his hands up looking innocently at Donghyuck. The other waitress comes back. "We're sorry about that, here's a dessert for compensation" She said winking at Mark. "I'll claw your eyes out if you wink or even look at him ever again" Donghyuck growls, yellow orange eyes looking at the waitress. 

Day- 90  
"I'm not jealous!" Mark retorted at Johnny. "Oh yeah? Why is Donghyuck wearing your clothes for everyday?" Johnny asked. "Jaehyun said it's warding off the other choir members and can't talk to Donghyuck" Johnny continues. "They better be or else" Mark grumbles. "You can't do that Mark!" Johnny scolded, slapping Mark's shoulder. "Did you see them eyes him, like a piece of meat?!" "Who wouldn't, Donghyuck is definitely an eye candy" Johnny said dreamily. "Hey!" Mark shouted slapping Johnny's chest. "Watch your mouth. That's my omega you're talking about" 

Day- 96  
“I swear to god Mark fucking tone it down!” Jaehyun scolded towards Mark. “What? I don’t know what you are talking about?!” Mark exclaimed. “This!” Jaehyun said pointing at Donghyuck sitting down, gnawing at his shirt looking lost. Mark furrowed his brows in confusion. “What happened?” He questions towards the older. “No one wants to be his partner for Spring Musical because they are afraid of you. Hyuck’s been smelling like you for 2 weeks and believe me Mark it’s so fucking strong. No one dares to talk to him or even meet his eyes” Jaehyun said, rubbing his forehead. “Can you please tone it down with the scenting please. I want to form a group with him but even me, an Alpha, can’t even talk to him” Jaehyun pleading. “I’m not scenting him, well at first but now it’s been his doing. He’s been stealing my clothes for a week now” Mark said, looking at Donghyuck, he never saw Donghyuck so small before. “Then talk to him” Jaehyun said. “Pyt, care to explain why you have been wearing my clothes for 2 weeks straight?” Mark questioned, cornering the omega at their kitchen. “I-i….” Donghyuck stuttered out, stopping what he is doing. Mark reached out towards the omega, hugging him by the waist. “Come on pyt. You can talk to me” Mark said, turning Donghyuck around, holding his cheeks between his hands. Donghyuck looked up before sighing. “My wolf, he’s been restless recently. He’s been howling in my mind, pacing around leaving me worried but he always calms down whenever I have your scent on me” 

Day-98  
“That what he said hyung” “You have to tell him that” “I know, I know…” Mark paused, gnawing at his lips. “But?” Doyoung asked on the other line. “He’s not ready yet hyung” “If you don’t tell him that, his wolf will continue to do what he is doing now. It will be bad for Donghyuck, physically and mentally. You know that Mark.” Mark just sighs, his hyung is right but he doesn’t know if they are ready yet for the next big step. Sure, Jeno and Jaemin mated with Renjun early but that because there was an alpha stalking and chasing Renjun until he was mated with the two alphas. “You have to tell him Mark. It will be good for the both of you” Doyoung said before hanging up.

Day-100  
“Where are we going hyung?” Donghyuck asked for the umpteenth time, eyes looking at the scenery. “It’s a surprise pyt” Mark laughs seeing the pout on Donghyuck’s face. “But love….” Donghyuck whines. “No pyt” Mark said, patting Donghyuck’s thigh. The whole ride consists of Donghyuck sing along at the radio and sleeping. Mark just watched the younger omega fondly, singing along when the younger requested. Mark run his hand on Donghyuck’s hair, parking at the big stone by the cliff. Donghyuck stirs in his sleep, leaning at Mark’s hand. “Pyt we’re here” Mark said, smiling at the younger, “Where are we hyung?” Donghyuck asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Come on” Mark said taking the younger out of the car. “Wow” Donghyuck said, amazed of the hues of yellow and orange decorating the sky as the sun set. “You like it pyt?” Mark asked, pulling Donghyuck closer. “I love it hyung” Donghyuck said smiling at the younger. “But what are we doing here hyung?” Donghyuck asked. Mark put Donghyuck’s arm around his neck, his hands gently squeezing the younger’s waist. Mark began to sway them side by side, Donghyuck giggling at his hyung’s antics. “Remember Hyunjin when we we’re in middle school” Mark said looking at Donghyuck who nods. Mark twirl Donghyuck around earning a hearty laugh from the younger. “What about Hyunjin, hyung?” Donghyuck asked, putting his head on Mark’s shoulder. “He confessed to you right?” “Yeah but I rejected him” Donghyuck said. “Yeah, but do you remember the broadcast a day after that?” The older asked. Donghyuck laughs at the memory of someone shouting at the speaker of the whole school. “I still wonder who that was” Donghyuck said before looking at Mark. “Don’t tell me” Donghyuck whisper looking at Mark. Mark sighs before getting on one knee. “I’ve been hopelessly, pathetically and stupidly in love with you since the day I saw at the elephant slide when we’re 8 years old.” Mark said, pulling a small box from his hood pocket. “I know we’re still in high school, but I know what I want and that is you by my side forever” Mark said pulling the simple gold band out of the box. “Lee Donghyuck, Pyt will you marry me and be my mate?” Mark asked. Donghyuck smiled through the tears and snots before diving at Mark, yelling “YES!”

_"I'm going to marry Lee Donghyuck someday so back off" _Mark, thirteen year old Mark Lee, announced or shouted through the broadcasting station in their school, when someone confessed to Donghyuck the day before.

**Author's Note:**

> PYT - Pretty Young Thing


End file.
